


cant make you love me

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, DARK DARK DARK, Dark!Jensen, Guilt, M/M, Pedophilia, Poetry, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: the child will live, the prepubescent love of your life.





	cant make you love me

**Author's Note:**

> perceive how you wish, but in my head, jared is around the age of 14 or 15.  
> ~~ please heed the warnings, this is not meant to offend anyone.

there are two ways this can go,

you can either kiss the boy,

hold him and love him,

or you can butcher him --

bathe in the pristine absence of him,

or in the isolating dark of his blood.

 

however, neither will happen.

 

the child will live,

the prepubescent love of your life.

 

you’ll stare at him from afar,

and he will carry on,

unknowing of the way your shadows fix

themselves into every wall

he walks past by.

 

behind the beat down car,

and the burned out cigarettes on your arm,

you’ll wish you could move,

take one step,

and just move.


End file.
